Jealousy is Blind
by ShizukaAngel
Summary: It's not Love that's blind, it's jealousy. Can the heart break once it's stopped beating? Jesse can't admit he's jealous when Susannah starts to change her taste in boys. Can he make Susannah fall in love with him again?


Have you ever woken up at the wrong time? Like as if you're having the best dream of your life, then suddenly your ridiculously annoying alarm clock rings loudly, echoing not just through the room, but through your ears…you mind.

Susannah Simon groaned as she heard the over irritating alarm clock. The first thing that ran through her mind was buying a hammer and smashing the dang thing. But obviously, she was too tired to even get up. Susannah tried to use the strength she had for now to turn it off, but all she gave was a flimsy turn with her left arm.

Despite the alarm clock, everything was silent. As her failing arm turned, she her a faint 'ow', causing her to flutter her eyes open. She gave a questioning face to herself, wondering who that could be.

As she let her brain run roughly, her memory came back to her clearly. Who else was with her? No body alive, that is. Jesse lifted his head, giving a tired expression. Susannah smiled as she watched him yawn. The weird thing was was that she never known that Jesse slept.

She checked how it was possible to hit Jesse. She thought of it for a while and remembered that Jesse was helping her study for her upcoming Mid Term exam.

Oh no! Her Mid Term exam!

Susannah suddenly jumped out of bed, checking the time on her still-ringing alarm clock. It was 6:12am, and she gave an annoyed grunt. She had just used all her energy to get up, but now she slouched in an awkward position, and plumped right back to her bed.

"Susannah, you know you must start getting ready," Jesse informed. Susannah gave a tired smile, her eyes half closed.

"Yes, I know that, Jesse. But if you haven't noticed, I went to bed at 2, and I woke up too early…" Susannah said, yawning suddenly.

"You studied until 1:35am," Jesse stated simply. Susannah raised an eyebrow. He always was the keener…always has, always will be. When Jesse noticed that she wouldn't budge, he sighed, stood up, and grabbed her arms.

"Susannah, please, wake up," Jesse said. Susannah smirked lightly and tried to ignore Jesse, seeing how far he will go to 'wake her' up.

"_Querida_, please," Jesse pleaded, "I do not want you to get in trouble. All you have to do is change your clothes, eat, brush your teeth and – Susannah, I know you're awake. Please stop ignoring me, _Querida_."

_Darn! How does he do that? _Susannah though, opening her eyes. She suddenly realized how close their faces were…just barely an inch, really. Susannah took advantage of this gave Jesse a small peck on his lips.

Jesse's eyebrow rose, as if he were thinking of some evil plan. Still holding Susannah's hands, he gently pulled her against himself, pulling her into a deep, passionate kiss.

Instantly, Susannah remained stunned as Jesse did this. It's been awhile since he's kissed her like this, and suddenly she felt weird because of the fact she had not brushed her teeth yet.

But who cares?

Susannah kissed him back, now placing her hands on his shoulder, slowly snaking around Jesse's neck. She felt him placing his delicate hands around her petite waist, but then placed his left hand on her cheek, caressing it. She just smiled into his lips, suddenly forgetting about her Mid Term Exams.

_Knock, Knock, Knock. _

"Susie, are awake?" called Susannah's mother through the door. As soon as Susannah heard the first knock, she unwillingly pulled back from the kiss. Jesse frowned, trying to pretend he didn't mind, but truly, he was disappointed.

He was waiting all week to kiss her like that at the right time, but just his luck that Susannah's mother wants her to get ready for school. Susannah had looked at the door, and he knew she was disappointed, too.

"Yes, mom! I'm…I'm just thinking what I'm going to wear!" Susannah called, half lying. Susannah remained still looking at the door, expecting a reply. And she got it.

"Trying to pick your lucky clothes? Those Mid Terms are tough," she called. Susannah sighed quietly and rolled her eyes. She turned back to Jesse, who was slightly smirking. Susannah gave a questioning look and shrugged it off.

"Thank you, mother," Susannah said, although still facing Jesse. Both heard footsteps heading downstairs, and they both knew it was safe to talk to each other again without anyone thinking that has gone insane.

"I hope," Jesse began, "that kiss didn't make you forget anything," Susannah giggled quietly. She looked deeply into his eyes and smiled as she felt her heart melt.

"No," Susannah replied, "it just gave me motivation to do well on the Exam." Jesse narrowed his eyes jokingly.

"Isn't that what teachers want you to do? Do well?" Jesse questioned. Susannah sighed and headed towards her closet.

"Whatever. I've got to hurry up, though, so I'll see you after school," Susannah said, gathering her clothes as she headed towards the bathroom. She knocked, realizing the door was looked, and yelling – more like begging – for her to be let in.

"Whoever is in there, I really need to get changed!" Susannah yelled.

"Use your bedroom! That's what it's for!" Susannah rolled her eyes, realizing it was Jake. She ran back to her room and saw Jesse just standing there. Obviously he heard the argument.

"I really need to get changed, and my stepbrother won't let me in the bathroom so…" Susannah said, hoping Jesse knew what to do. He smiled lightly and replied.

"I won't peek."

Susannah smiled gratefully, and turned around as Jesse turned around. She changed into her school clothes, fussing with her bra.

Jesse on the other hand, tried to keep his promise. Usually he would just disappear, but he was keeping an eye on things just in case Susannah forgot something. (Usually when he kisses her, she forget to bring something or say something…)

As he looked ahead, but realized that a picture that was hanging on the wall captured Susannah's reflection as she change. Jesse's eyes widened and just looked away, but for some weird reason he found his eyes tracing back to the glass.

He shook quiet a bit once Susannah informed him that she was finished. She gave him an innocent smile and headed towards her door.

"Thanks for keeping your promise," Susannah said, walking out. Jesse gave a sheepish smile as he watched he walk away. Of course, the promise.

Susannah dashed out of the house while grabbing a piece of bread. CeeCee said that she was going to drive Susannah to school, but as she stood outside for at least 15 minutes, she gave up. CeeCee was probably showing it off to some hot guy. She had been doing that ever since she had passed her driver's license.

She ran towards the school, feeling the friction from her shoes up to her feet, to her legs. But all that ran through her mind was the amazing kiss Jesse had given her. Susannah remembered that she had not brushed her teeth, so she took out some gum and popped it into her mouth, feeling the mint go around her mouth.

Suddenly she felt herself crash into something, and then falling back. Susannah squeezed her eyes shut in pain. As she opened them, she faintly saw that she had ran into someone. Not seeing carefully, Susannah prepared herself to yell at his person.

Susannah looked at the person again, seeing it as a guy. She looked at him even closer and saw that he was a very good looking person. He had blonde hair, and ocean blue eyes that looked incredibly flirty. Strands of his blonde hair covered parts of his eyes.

She knew that this guy. His name was Alex Levesque, just transferred from Vancouver, BC, Canada. He was known as the school's 'hot gentleman', which is why she liked him; Alex reminded Susannah of Jesse…a lot.

"I am so sorry," Susannah said.

"No, it was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going," Alex said, looking at Susannah. He held out a hand, helping her up. Susannah felt her hand tingle a bit, the same feeling she had whenever Jesse held her hand. Susannah smiled blissfully and looked into his eyes. She knew he was sweet, caring, understanding, charming…

And hot.

**Please review! This is my first story in this category! If you review, I will continue this story! Thank you! **


End file.
